Never Gonna Leave this Bed
by MetamorphosisMissy
Summary: Alex, Izzie and a hot break up sex. Cause they never had one.. But was it really a break up sex? If it was, then why do they keep coming back for more?
1. Chapter 1

_Never Gonna Leave This Bed_

Alex, Izzie and a hot break up sex. Cause they never had one.. But was it really just one night?

This story is inspired by Maroon 5's song with the same title. Enjoy!

* * *

'Izzie,' he whispered against her mouth. "What are we doing?"

She inhaled shakily, not moving an inch. "I don't know. Break up sex?", she answered trying to be funny but failed as his hazel eyes turned darker with desire or anger, she didn't know.

"Yeah. Break up sex."

"Break up sex."

Her heart stopped a beat and his lips were crashing down on hers in an instant. He leaned in as close as he could, ravishing her lips, savoring their sweet taste. Her lips were softer and sweeter than he could ever remember. Maybe it was because it was too long since he felt her lips on his. He took control of the kiss; sliding his tongue across her lower lip begging for entry and she immediately obliged opening her mouth to his searching tongue.

She had her hand locked against his neck, pulling him closer to her warm body. Her other hand was feeling its way on his chest, lightly scraping her nails against his skin. His tongue continued to massage hers while his hands buried themselves in her blonde hair, pressing her hard against him.

Her thoughts were in a cloud of confusion. This is wrong. So wrong. But to hell with it, she mused. Everything has been wrong since she left him, since they ended their marriage. Who gives a shit if this is wrong? Tonight, she needed him. Well, _she needs him_. Period. But if one night was all she can get and he can give, then she'll gladly take it. Forget about tomorrow. Well, screw it but she didn't want tomorrow. She didn't want to stop being in his arms. It felt so right. It was easy to believe the past two years have been just a nightmare, just a bump in the road and later on they would find themselves driving in a much better road- a much smoother one. If only she could turn back the time…

Pushing the sad thoughts aside, Izzie lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. Alex groaned and slowly moved his hand from her ass to grab her leg to hold it in place. She could feel him against hers and it nearly drove her crazy just thinking about how close he was.

He grabbed her other leg and lifted her up in his arms. Her legs hooked over his ass and she held onto his neck tightly. They made it to her room and stumbled over to the bed. He laid her down softly and hovered over her on his elbows. They were both panting and their lips sore from their intense kisses.

Alex trailed his tongue along Izzie's neck, nipping her soft skin tenderly. She smells like the rose petal scent shower gel she always use and he loves smelling that scent from her skin. The scent is just so Izzie. He continued nuzzling her throat relishing her scent. She let out a soft gasp and he felt his body tingle with desire.

Her hands sneaked under his shirt and traced the waist of his jeans. He pressed himself harder against her as she reached for the front of his jeans and unbuttoned the top button. He sat up and ripped the shirt off in one swift move. He then shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He is totally naked now. God, she'd be lying if she would say she didn't miss his body and the things it could do to her.

She moaned as he placed his lips around her right breast through the sheer fabric of her t-shirt. Her nipples hardened against the dampness of his mouth and arched her back with a low moan. He inched her shirt up inch by inch, exposing her pert breasts to his gaze. He kissed, licked, and sucked each of them; making Izzie whimper and sigh with pleasure.

Right then and there, she realized she doesn't need foreplay. All she need is him, filling her up. She needs him. Right now. Right now. It was like an unspoken chant. It was crazy, she feels her body is going to explode from all the emotions she's feeling. Desire. Passion. Love. Anger. Yes, she's angry; mostly at herself for letting this man go. Why did she let him go? She should have hold on to him when he asked her to leave. And at him, for believing she could be happy without him. Yes, she could stay away from him. But be happy while being apart from him? That was impossible.

She framed his face and angled it so she could kiss him hard again. Wanting to send a message of what she needed. A groan escaped her lips as Alex seems to get the message as he unbuttoned her pants and helped her get out from it. He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties thinking he is about to removed them but was surprised when he slowly moved towards the part that wanted him the most and used his thumb to push her panties to one side so his tongue could slide along her aching warmth.

Izzie bit her bottom lip to stifle another loud moan as she pulled harder on his hair to push him away from her. She knows all she has to do was tell Alex what she wanted. That she needs _him inside of her and he'll give her what she wants. _But her pride stopped her. If this is the last time she'll be having sex with Alex-or well, making love with him, she wouldn't want to come across as the begging type. She wouldn't want to beg for him. That would be desperate. And all her life she never wanted to be the desperate girl begging for affection. It just wasn't her.

So she just let him take control of her body; her body shaking and she stopped pushing him away from her and pressed him harder against her instead until she rode out on her orgasm.

Within seconds she was naked, legs spread open for him to take her. His right hand tilted her hips up a bit and he gently pressed his shaft against her warmth. Their gazes locked and Alex swore that if there was a way to make love with just looking into each other's eyes, this would have been it.

She grabbed his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She inhaled sharply as she finally felt him inside of her, filling her up to the hilt. She started rolling her hips against his, grinding their bodies together. Two souls blazing as one. As if they hadn't been apart. No one left and no one asked the other to leave. Too bad it's just for one night. A meaningless break up sex.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be a one night. One night of break up sex. A meaningless sex. Then it happened again, and again.. until it wasn't meaningless anymore. At least in Izzie's book anyways. She let out a deep sigh as she remembered that when it comes to Alex, nothing is meaningless. Everything is special. Everything she shared with Alex is special.. It just feels that way.

Walking her way inside the familiar Emerald City bar, she quickly recalled how the supposedly "meaningless break-up sex" happened. Meredith had a great idea for them to hang out like old times. Meredith had talked her into it for months and she apologetically declined it countless times for two reasons. One, she was sure that Alex would turn the idea down. Alex hated her. It was too painful to admit it, but that's the truth. And second, she was certain that seeing Alex would hurt her already beaten up heart. Drinking in a bar with her ex-husband, who she is still very much in love with, is not a fun night Izzie had in mind. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Alex flirting with some slut in the bar. Then one day, she received a call from Meredith, who seemed unusually perky, and told her that Alex agreed with her plan to have some drinks at Joe and catch up on each other's life. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Meredith she couldn't come but she didn't. She already let her friends down so many times; she doesn't have the heart to let them down again. Not when Cristina and Meredith are trying so hard to make things right.

It was a fun night. Alex and her managed to be casual throughout the night- talking to each other when necessary and laughing when the other made a funny remark. She was about to call a cab to head home when Meredith stopped her and talked Alex into dropping her home to make sure she'll go home safe. It didn't surprise her that Meredith would pull something like that, but what surprised her was hearing Alex agree on Meredith's sneaky request. And then it happened, the oh so hot night that led to more scorching hot nights with Alex on her bed. Naked Alex on her bed. The thought of it alone made her body shiver. It confused her as well. Was all the sex they're doing _break up sex_ or were they actually _make up sex_? Izzie hoped it was the latter. Yeah, it was confusing, but she didn't regret that it happened. Alex coming back in her bed was like having him say she had a chance. They had a chance. And God help her, she needed that chance.

Scanning the bar to find her ex-husband, she saw him sitting on a bar stool... talking to Joe's. Thank God, he was not flirting with some skanks because if he was, she doesn't know what to do. She mentally ordered herself to calm down as she walked over to Alex. She needed some answers, answers only Alex could give her.

"Two shots of tequila please, Joe. No, make it three. " Joe gave her a confused look before preparing her drink. She could feel Alex's gaze on her but she ignored it. She would deal with him later, but first, she needs the additional boost of confidence that the three shots of tequila can give her.

Downing her tequila shots straight, she cleared her throat and turned to Alex, who is looking at her with a bemused expression.

"What are you doing? Are you getting yourself drunk? "

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Alex! I'm here to talk! Yes, talk. And you're not allowed to interrupt me! Once and for all, I need you to tell me what's going on because seriously, I have no idea! You would sleep on my bed; you would show up outside my apartment, outside the hospital. I thought it was supposed to be a break up sex and then-"

"So all you really wanted was a break up sex? Okay Fine. Don't worry I won't show up-"

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you not to interrupt? I prepared a speech and you're ruining it! Where was I?" Damn it, the alcohol is kicking in. "Oh right. You would sleep on my bed; you would show up outside my apartment, you would wait for me outside the hospital. It was supposed to be a break up sex and then you showed up again and again.. And now, I'm so confused because I want you to not leave my bed. I want you to show up outside my apartment and wait for me outside the hospital until my shift is over… I want you in my life, permanently." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, fighting the tears that are begging to escape from her eyes. Here comes the hardest part. "But I get that you hate me. I left you and I know that it seemed like I was the one who gave up on our marriage but I didn't. I came back. For you. I thought I lost everything that mattered to me at that time-George, my job, myself- I lost it all. But I came back because I realized I didn't lose everything, I still have you. The most important person in my life. And that is something I should be thankful for. Too bad it took me a long shot to realize it because when I came back, I already lost you… So I'm asking you what is this we're doing. If you're only with me for sex, then I'm not up to it. I want it to be more because I..I still love you. I never stopped loving you. "

She waited for him to say something. Nothing came. Oh God, she just poured her heart out and she didn't even get a response.

"Will you say something already!" , she shrieked. She was pissed off. No, not just pissed off. She was mad.

"Oh, so now I'm allowed to talk? I thought I wasn't allowed." , he finally said with a smirk.

"You're an ass! I can't believe that I love you!-"

She wasn't expecting it. The kiss. It was like their first kiss at the bar. Passionate. Urgent. Full of emotion. As if he was putting into the kiss all the emotion he was feeling at that very moment.

"Iz, with you, it was never just sex okay? It was you who said about break up sex, not me. I didn't come to your apartment every night for sex, not that I was complaining for getting any. I was there to show you much I am still so into you. Every time that I'm with you, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. But it scared the shit out of me." He looked her in the eye and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you. And I want to be in your life permanently, too."

She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. It feels so good to hear him say those three words again.

"Alex..What do you feel about make up sex?", she then asked with a grin.

"I'm so up to it.", he chuckled, kissing her again.


End file.
